Our Senior Prom
by ShadicOzzy
Summary: I am sorry but this is actually my 10th story in the series the reason is that I had this story while I was at school and started to type this one so It's #10 in the series but my first fanfic I am posting I'm creative so I hope you guys/gals will enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Shadicozzy presents Our Prom Night a Tails and Cream 4ever production

Note: weird POV's enjo… WAIT This is my 10th story My current up to date list Words:

Pages of binder paper: 102 Chapters: around 60-70 Date started all my stories August 24th 2010 on another note rings 100= 1 dollar

It all started when…

Excuse me Mr. Narrator

Whoa Cream how did you know who I am and how are you doing this?

I broke the fourth wall.

Oh Okay fair enough

Anyway I have a favor to ask you? Could I tell a story this time around?

Sure it would mean a lot of thanks to you and my throat

*giggle* ok hear I go

*Flashback 5 years ago*

"So now the quantum theory of the hyperfluous…" *ramble*

"Tails I have no idea what he is saying."

"Cream I will explain it to you later but right now I have got to write this stuff down."

Ah Tails I remember the first time we met. It was elementary school and someone stole Cheese, my pet Chao, but this fox came to my rescue and made the bully run home. I asked him his name and he said Miles Prower but he didn't like his name so everyone calls him Tails.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Lunch time finally my brain hurts. Tails and I would pack our own lunches because I did not like the school lunches and Tails would come up with over 9,000 facts about the food so yeah. I finally understood what our teacher Mr. Jet was saying thanks to Tails.

"Tails thank you."

"No proble… oh no."

What?

I turned around and saw a picture of senior prom coming in 7 months. I was thinking it's a bit early don't you think but Tails did not look happy and who could blame him after… well I decided to keep that secret.

"Cosmo won't go with me after the breakup so I can just stay at home and not care." "10,000 rings that's pretty expensive Mi… I mean Tails."

"You can call me Miles if you want too Cream. It's okay."  
Attention all couples will get in half-off.

"I think I might've found my 3rd reason."

I laughed but then wandered in my mind for a bit and I realized he's completely oblivious to my signals. I wanna take him to the prom but he's not understanding my love for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Not going on one condition though

Finally I was able to get out of school. After a hard day's work I believe I do deserve a little R and R for my brain mentally and lovingly. It was early release because of our school's collaboration day. Surprisingly my mom was there ready to pick me up and she brought Vector too. Vector was part of the Team Chaotix but now he's all over my mom like a child with a blanket (perhaps?). Anyway I went over and my mom said how was your day at school?

"Good. FYI the prom tickets are on sale now."

"That's good news but this early in the school year? Team Chaotix is on the ca… ow!"

"Not everything is a case hun."

"Yeah I guess your right. Anywho who are you going with?"

"Nobody. I don't think I'm going at all."

"Why not?"

"Well because Charmy broke up with me 2 years ago and Tails won't go because of the Cosmo incident."

"Something about that fox boy makes me think that you two would make the cutest couple ever."

"Yeah but I…"

Cream I just wanna let you know, if you have any questions about that boy or anybody or if you're just curious come talk to me. I may not be your father but I will try my best to understand okay?

Vector I actually do need a moment of your time as soon as we get home if that's okay with you

No problem kiddo; wait huh? I see OH! Kid I totally forgot once we get home you have a visitor

Who is it?

She didn't say but she says she can help you with your problem.

Okay

I finally got home. Home sweet Home or I thought it would be. I immediately ran up to my room and before I could get there someone said I thought you would never make it back home. I dropped my things to see who was behind me and it was…

CLIFFHANGERS GOD WE LOVE THEM! Anyway next chapter comin up and there might be some insulting things to Cosmo fans out there but I have to make the story filled with twist and turns. Anyway see you guys later this is ShadicOzzy aka the three names of my name make up the most energetic and awesome people


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the enemy is… Friendly?

Hello there Rabbit.

Cosmo How did you find my house? I demand a reason then get out before I call the police!

If I leave though how can I help you with your Tails problem?

*thinking* How does she know about my love for Tails and why would she help me?

Fine you can stay as long you're not tricking me into doing anything stupid.

I can't imagine the pain you are facing right now. All these years you wanted Tails but never got the chance. It's a pity really. I know his weak spots and the timing couldn't be better if I do say so myself.

How can I trust you after what you did to me and to Tails? You never were dead and you just faked it all this time so how can I trust a lying psychopathic son of a…

That's enough. Here is one way you can trust me that I'll never go back to Tails again.

Wha… What are you doing?

That moment she totally kissed me and I was shocked but still even she didn't hesitate to kiss me.

That enough trust for ya hun?

Cosmo I had no idea…

That's because after dating Tails I realized that men are absolute pigs in my world. So I decided to go on this path. Anyway you know that invention Tails is working on?

Yeah the enviro-simulater 10,000.

Yeah and the reason for him being busy is he's trying to make an artificial infinite Cosmo seed. Unfortunately…

You can't make them right?

Precisely and the only way is for me to make them.

Wait seed… COSMO! Do you mean this?

That's it how in the hell did you get that?

Remember?

*Secondary flashback 4 years ago*

Cream…

Cosmo your alive?

No I'm talking to you spiritually. Listen Tails is gonna be in a deep dark depression when I'm gone so give him one of these. It's an infinite Cosmo seed.

Cosmo…

I'll never forget about you. Please Tails is the only person you have and he needs you. Please fulfill my wish.

Cosmo as a friend I will… Believe IT!

Thank you Cream.

*Secondary flashback ended*

So Cream where is the seed.

Um… Team Chaotix kept it for me for safe keeping let's go

Uh Vector, could you give me that seed that you kept for me in your base Tails needs it.

Sure thing kiddo. Espio!

Already here and present for you

Nice.

*Ring*

I'll get it hello; what! Tails about to collapse; being overworked; We'll be right there

We gotta go Cream hold on tight because now I'm gonna use the rabbit car.

I've never seen that before and whoa this looks like a NASCAR car.

Yeah I used to be a racer back in the day but now it's all history but the time was fun.

You were the only female racer?

Indeed I was now hold on people It's gonna be a bumpy but fast ride.

I had to save Tails but will he save me of my love for him?

Authors Notes: Alright people. Yes 2 things I have changed. 1 I've made Cosmo a lesbian and if you don't like it, leave and 2 Vanilla the racer. Cheesy and pathetic I know but had to come up with something anyway stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails I'm coming for you.

I did not know what to say. Tails is nearly on the brink of death and still I was really worried.

When are we…

We're here. Sonic It's Vanilla we need to give this to Tails.

Come on in and hurry please

I didn't know what to do. Tails the only one who actually means something in my life was about to perform karoshi.* I ran down as fast as I could to find him almost completely dehydrated and stressed out. He needed water so I fetched a gallon of water and ran down as quick as possible. That gallon actually helped although I did get myself a little wet (not only by the water though before I came) but he was actually able to stand up.

Cream you came but why?

Tails I… (sob) I nearly lost you! How can you ask me that when you were nearly to the point of Karoshi. Don't ever scare me like that again ok?

All right Cream but why did you come?

2 reasons 1 I was afraid I was going to lose another friend and 2 I have something to complete your enviro-simulater.

That's an infinite Cosmo seed where did you find it?

Remember when Cosmo died, fakingly, I had this but didn't want it to fall into evil hands so I had the Chaotix store it.

At least Charmy didn't get into it like he does with Espio's stuff otherwise…

Yeah I know what you mean. Anyway put that seed in there Tails.

Okay, it's… Complete yes I've been waiting for so long and now…

Tails, dark cloud, right behind you.

I can show this off and finally stop working and what's that?

A dark cloud someone with a dark or mischievous heart touched it. CHARMY!

There's no way.

Oh yes there is Cheese bow and arrow time. Super Form go!

Cream you're… an angel but a vixen at the same time.

Cheese formation, go! Holy Arrows stand by 10, 20, 30, 50,

Cream it's getting closer HURRY. (To tell you the truth she never used this form but it was for me and I didn't doubt her for a complete second)

90, 100 Holy Arrows take flight and dispel the dark ness go!

Just like that it was gone. Some power it actually scares me to think that if we were together don't make her angry.

Hooray!

Cream now HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!

Chao Chi training and since I'm one of few people who can actually use the spirit of Chaos I actually surpass his powers.

Meanwhile in the house above (not now!) okay now? Now!

Gold has Tails finally kicked the bucket?

No even better that was Cream using Holy Arrows.

WHA… WHAT?

I've never seen it like this but according to the theories if it glows love is admitted not verbally but mentally.

Wow!

Sonic it's done.

Cool *Ring* Hello oh hi Vanilla. Yes I understand the situation. I'll tell her. Oh no worries, we love having her stay. Okay, bye Vanilla. Cream your mother said that she's gonna be up all night planning decorations so you can stay here and good timing because it's dinner time.

Was it luck or fate that did this? I'm actually sleeping over at Sonic's house with Tails and the guest bed is in Tails's room. I don't know what to do but one things for sure tonight's the night I confess my true feelings to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- overworked

I noticed that Dinner wasn't burned. Amy was surprised too but it was one of those TV dinners and when I got mine I sat but when Tails grabbed his he ran off in a hurry. I was about to say something but they knew and I was excused from the table. I hurried down to see what Tails was doing and he was still working. I don't know how this fox kept up with so much work but he looked overworked. Sonic told me that he had been working on this for weeks now and hadn't stopped. I told him all about the prom thing and Sonic told me a story about his senior prom and… well I promised Sonic not to tell anyone but you get the idea. So I decided to go into the guest room and watch a little TV. Since I was older now I started to watch more reality TV shows but I did still like cartoons. They are always a past time favorite so I still like to watch them. At 8:30 I still heard the clanking and falling of parts and a little bit of Tails's swearing so Sonic said that sometimes he doesn't even go to bed. I was still in shock but I had to get him away from this inventing stuff for a while before another karoshi attack was on my head again. He has a voice-activated lock that opens to his voice so I was allowed in if I didn't interfere. Needless to say I did but I had to grab him from his inventions. I told him all about the whole overworking thing but he still says no one appreciates his work. I have through all the years but he said he loved it and he's gonna build until the die he dies.

You love it huh

Yes

Even after all the signals I sent you

What signals

I still can't believe you're so oblivious

I'm not oblivious!

If you weren't you should have received the love signals I was trying to send you.

WHAT?

Tails the signals, the copy notes, the flower tiara and the lunches together? I'm in love with you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A little R and… F?

You… love me Cream?

Ever since the first day we met and ever since you saved me from that bully who stole Cheese away from me, I've always thought you were kinda handsome and nice but did you know that Cosmo is the one that helped me?

What?

Tails can you please stop overworking yourself? I want it to stop!

…! *Flashback*

Cosmo you love me

Please Tails the working has to stop. We can't hang out together if you're always working. I'm sorry Tails but this is goodbye. *Flashback ended*

Cream those words are what Cosmo told me… her final words.

I'm sorry Tails.

Cream do you wanna know why I've been working weeks on this?

Why?

I'll show you door un… oh right Cream this room responds to your voi…

Door unlock

Doors Unlocked

All right here it is. Computer access data file 2gether 4ever

Unable to access

Oh right… Computer my bad access file 2gether 4ever hacked simulator

Opening file warning entering secure file

Bypass security protocols Alpha J123 BetaE101 GammaE102

Bypassing access granted by the government servers welcome

I could not believe my eyes.

This is Spring Hill Zone but I thought it was just a myth.

Nope and look I've traced to the first day we laid eyes on each other.

Nighttime the falls the hacked simulator Tails what's going on?

Cream I said that prom was stupid but I didn't know how to express it so…

Tails are you…

Cream will you be my prom date for the Mobius High School Senior Prom.

OMG! Yes I will Tails… no Miles

Why my first name?

Miles I think sounds a little sexier if you ask me.

Thanks

No problem


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Getting ready

6 months had passed already. It's a good thing I ordered my tux in advance and plus they specially made it so that way my tails don't get crumpled in. Then again I was nervous sweating like an enormous dog.

Sonic

I'm comin Tails

Well what do you think bro?

You look like your going on a fancy date little bro.

What how…?

Vanilla told me and she thinks it's about time you two went out

Thanks a lot Vanilla

Tails about the…

Yeah you and Amy

It's gone but there is another way. It's called Red Echidna Entertainment Limos. When you go to the front desk at the end of the dance, tell them you are looking for some REEL food and they'll ask you to enter a 6 digit password. The password is 421351 and if there's someone else just add 1 one number to the first letter of their name. For example, S would equal 19 and don't worry I've already paid the limos in full. If you have any problems call me.

I love you bro

I love you too and look the limos here with Tails in it

Tails show the proper way to approach and dress somebody.

Speaking of dresses Cream you look fabulous.

My mom bought me the ruby dress anyway because it is for a special occasion.

After you my lady

How very gentlemen like of you Miles

Have a good time

Okay thanks bye Vanilla bye mom

Bye my baby… no my little girl

Time flies so fast huh Vanilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Million dollar Babies

Oh Sonic I didn't see you there.

Barely anyone does anymore. You remember when they were still in diapers?

Yeah and you remember when they picked up or made their first invention?

Yeah and how about elementary school? Remember the adventures?

Oh yeah (Both) The Flying Adventures of the Tails and the Rabbit. One I remember is when knuckles came over for a play date?

*Thirdary flashback*

Hahahahaha. Foolish fox I've got your best friend here and if you take one more step it'll be her last.

Tails help me.

No problem Cream this is a job for Miles Tails Prower!

I don't think so.

It's a trap! (Sonic and Vanilla I remember that. His somewhat Admiral Ackbar voice)

Go my wind soldiers of fury!

I don't think so! Tails reverse wind

What the reverse wind ahhh!

Tails you saved me.

All in a day's work, now shall we go back to my place for some cookies and fruit juice.

Tails you romantic kid.

*end Thirdary flashback*

And then they both would blush but they would blame the heat outside!

I know, Sonic… I'm gonna miss my little girl.

I'm gonna miss my little bro too.

Sonic are you crying

No sometimes I tear… when… I run fast

Sonic its okay. I'm here and you have a shoulder so…

Oh Vanilla I'm gonna miss the little guy. I don't what I would do without him!

Same here Sonic. I'm gonna miss her too!

Let's remember the good times. I remember his first invention helped me out the Light Speed Shoes.

I remember when Cream made her first flower crown but you know what Sonic.

What?

We did a damn good job. We taught and raised our family members in the best way possible that's what Cream said to me.

Same with Tails he was crying too.

So it's the end huh?

Yeah but I have a feeling that more adventures wait for the 2 of them and when they need help (Both) we will always be there no matter what!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Drive there

Cream's POV

I gotta admit that being in a limo together is pretty exciting but when it's for a date it's a completely different story. Tails and I were not the only ones in the limo. We had friends aboard. Cosmo now I know I don't like her for the personality but she is a very good person and she wore this dress like it came from outer space or the fabrics of space. Charmy, where do I start with him He's been trying to win me over even after the breakup 2 years ago. He also chose the best tux that there was to try to impress me with a rose corsage but I keep telling him that I am with Tails. Still he tries to impress me. I guess some things never change. My Chao Cheese was wearing the cutest outfit ever, a pink suit with red stripes. Unfortunately my friend Taylor chose the same outfit and you know what it's actually kinda funny when a chao and a human argue. Tails however has the sexiest outfit of them all. He actually brushed his hair and tails 100 times and plus he found a suit that doesn't compress or screw up his tails. It actually makes me feel… funny that Tails is dressed this way. He's smart, cute, kind and energetic. It makes me feel like… never mind.

3-of-a-kind Fork them over people. Yeah Lady Luck's on my side tonight literally and jokingly.

Tails was a poker player. I didn't know that but he never gambles his money away this was just for fun.

Tails you playing Texas Hold-em with whom?

I think you might know.

I looked and saw that most of his friends were here too. Espio the chameleon was here. He had a nice purple tux and I know purple right but it actually fits his color. Shadow I wasn't expecting but he doesn't know his true age so he thinks he is seventeen. He actually had a very nice tux on that would even make Tails jealous. Finally Omega was there because just like Shadow he had no idea what his real age is so he thinks he's seventeen. Now I know it's weird for a robot to wear a tux but he actually had a program installed to make sure what tux he fits in to and it looks like his original armor but on closer inspection you can see tiny buttons. But at long last we came to the address listed on the invitation. It doesn't look like much on the outside but I guarantee that once we got inside the real adventure was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The night of the Foxrabbit fairies

Last Chapter people enjoy oh and thanks for tuning in. Sorry about the whole mix-up but I will be posting my first fanfic either later today or tomorrow and if I am doing this all at once well that's fine. Anyhow enjoy the last chapter.

We walked into the dome and to our surprise Vector was there. Apparently his dream is to become a DJ so I was a bit skeptical at first but then realized he was here to DJ not for Chaotix. I gave him a word of warning to make sure to put on some cool music and he said that's why he's been practicing. Anyway I saw Cream was on the phone with someone but she then came back and told me what happened. Apparently that was her mother and over the phone she heard Sonic crying too.

Yeah no lie Miles. Sonic was actually crying and it was about you.

Wow. He… cried?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of all the people Sonic the Hedgehog, outgoing, cocky and follows his own will was actually crying in front of Vanilla. He had a soft heart making me think that he did care for me after all and I should know. He's taken care of me ever since the Mobius explosion. Our parents died trying to find when a chaos emerald's power would actually end… you get the idea. Then we got a word of warning to go sit down and get to your tables. This was a perfect thing because now I actually got to sit down and choose my favorite meal. Along with me and Cream were Cosmo, Shadow and Omega. I ordered what sounded right for me, a chili dog with a little mint on the side. That way I actually have nice smelling breath after the dinner because no girl wants to dance with someone who has bad breath… unless if they're into that kind of stuff. I decided not to question this and ordered but Cream and Cosmo said they had to go to the ladies room to freshen up so I knew what they were ordering and ordered their food.

Meanwhile in the Ladies Room

Cosmo why did you bring me in here?

Cream I can't stand it. I have to tell everyone but I'm too afraid to do anything about it.

Your way of sexuality?

Yes and now with the prom everyone seems straight but not me.

Cosmo… I remember when I had a hardship like this but my dad before he sailed off said to me this one phrase. The sun and moon need each other but although they argue they share their two secrets: Shade and Light.

I… I think I understand now. We all have different points of view and well its time to come out with it.

That a girl! Now come on we got food waiting for us remember?

Yeah let's get to our table!

Back at the Dome

You guys over here! Dinner's ready and you came just on time too.

I saw Cosmo looking like she had something to hide but this was a date for me and cream so I wasn't too worried until she actually spoke the truth she had hidden for so long. I was very proud of her and well we started to get our boogie on until the dance was over.

That was INTENSE! I don't know this Crush 40 group but they are awesome!

I tried looking them up. They have no songs on Itunes so that means…

Yeah they don't publicize their music. Anyway let us get our next limo. Excuse me sir I'm looking for some REEL food around here.

Ah yes the Miles boy and the lovely Missus Cream. Type in your 6 digit number code

421351…C

The extra guest you are taking tonight sir?

Cosmo

Excellent now once everybody's gone we can get you in your REEL limo.

Tails why?

You looked kind of lost. Just trying my best to help people in need.

They are here your limo awaits

Knuckles hey buddy how is it going?

Not much Tails and look you actually got yourself a girlfriend. Sorry Girlfriends

No she's just a friend

Then why have her?

Look Knuckles she's confused right now about "life choices" and I need to help her "understand" okay?

Fine hop in

So Tails what are you gonna do now that Cream and you are destined forever and live a happy life and me too try and wonder…

Shhh… I can help you but once we get to a certain destination okay?

Okay Tails

We are here engaging no se through windows, activating blind and deep mood mode. All right kiddos I'm gonna grab me a snack. Anyone want anything?

No I'm good buddy thanks.

We want something.

What?

We want you Tails. Come and play with us for the rest of our lives.

Uh Knuckles?

Have a great time old friend and remember it doesn't matter if you're good remember that size does matter.

OH GOD I didn't know this was a… Agh! Oof! Noooo! Oh… I see what you're getting at now.

For the rest of the night was when I actually lost my self to Cream and Cosmo. I didn't know how to put it but I can tell you something. There's a major difference between a prom night and A PROM NIGHT! Anyway that's it Mr. Narrator are you awake?

Yeah I am great story guys and I hope to hear another somewhere in the future.

This has been a ShadicOzzy production Anyone who uses my ideas are now considered copyrighters and will be fined by MY WRATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ACK too tired after writing stories for about a week. I'm gonna give a chance for my brain to recharge until next time this is Sonic, Shadow and Ozzy Osb… Wait FUDGE!

ShadicOzzy see you guys later. Next Story Thunderstruck see you then.


End file.
